TIMES LIKE THESE
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Times like these are worth so much.


  
  
Times like these

She awoke from her nap and stretched to get the kinks out of her back. It had been a long night with little sleep and the nap was just what she needed.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get something to snack on. The sun streaked through the window and she checked the refrigerator.

She turned and looked out the kitchen window and stopped. The sight outside was one to cherish.

There was the man she loved in his small boat lying down inside it with his fishing pole in the water. She couldn't see him but could see one of his legs hanging out the side of the boat and the top of his cap.

Times like these were few. To see him actually relax and let his guard down was something to take pleasure in. She smiles and just watched. It had been a rough couple of years for them and things had not always been easy.

She recalled the times when there lives were consumed with rules and regulations and not being able to acknowledge they had feelings for one another. How almost losing him had made her see that life was too short and that nothing mattered if he was not there to share it with her.

She had come to him that night after another mission had gone wrong and he had almost died. She had left the mountain with out saying a word and had gone home. She tried to fight the panic that had almost made her do something they would have regretted at the SGC but she was not at the mountain anymore and she had let her heart take over.

Rules didn't apply when love was involved.

She left her house and walked in the rain to his. She knocked on the door till he answered. She remembered the look on his face when he had opened the door one of shock and anger. She looked like a drown rat and he had been angry with her and began to yell saying she was suppose to be smarter than that.

He dragged her inside and told her to stay in the hallway. He came back with towels. She didn't move just kept staring at him when the tears started to fall.

She remembered grabbing his arm and asking if he was real and he stopped and pulled her to him. She broke down then and almost sank to the floor he came down with her and comforted her. She babbled about her feeling helpless to do anything and how she had racked her brain for a solution to saving him only to have failed time and time again. By the time she had finished he was as wet as her. He lifted her into

his arms and took her to his bedroom there he undressed her found her something to wear and pulled her into bed with him. They slept through the night and into the next morning in each other's arms content to stay there forever.

They awoke to face their reality. She said she would not go back to the way things were and was willing to give it all up just to have him. He tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't hear it. She knew what she wanted and it was a life with him.

The got up and he drove her home. Before getting out of the car she turned to him and said the only thing she regretted was not doing this sooner. She kissed him and he pulled her closer for more. It had taken sheer willpower to pull away both wanting more. But knowing they had to wait.

She got out of the car got dressed and went to the mountain to resign. Everyone was not surprised that she had done what she did but she was surprised when they would not accept her letter and was offered a deal were she would still be allowed to go off world with SG1 but head up a team of scientist at the mountain thus eliminating

the chain of command.

They had gotten what they had wanted and still were able to work together. He said she had gotten the short end of the stick, that she was stuck with a grumpy sarcastic old war horse and he had gotten a beautiful, young, smart, incredibly sexy woman who could whoop a system lord with one hand tied behind her back.

How wrong he had been. She was the lucky one to have found her soul mate and to be able to spend the rest of her life with him. They married the next month with everyone in attendance. She thought she could never be happier then she was that day. She was proven wrong a year later.

She heard a noise and looked out the window again and smiled. The man of her dreams was rising a little and she could hear him speaking.

He had their 1-year-old son in his arms and held him up over his head. Conner Jacob O'Neill or CJ as his father had named him was giggling and waving his arms at his proud papa. He was dressed in a flannel shirt that she had made sure matched that of his daddy. His little life jacket covered most of him and he had on a hat that

matched his daddy's also.

CJ had been fussy the night before and Jack had let her sleep while he took over babysitting duties. He loved his time with his son and thanked his lucky stars every night to have finally found peace with his new family.

She walked out to the back and sat on the dock. CJ looked up and yelled out momma. Jack turned and smiled and waved at his wife. She waved and smiled back.

She watched as he grabbed his fishing pole and watched him give their son his first fishing lesson.

Yes she thought, times like these were few and far between but looking at her life she wouldn't have trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
